


by the light of fire

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fictober 2020, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: There’s no comebacks to deal with, there’s no cameras, no shows, no managers, only him and Jongin, finally escaping from the world and their schedules. He’s not sure how many rounds they have, holed up in this tiny cabin together, watching summer turn to autumn, watching the greens turn into oranges and reds, browns and yellows. He doesn’t really know how many days they’ve been here, curled together, enjoying cocoa, cooking for one another, talking each other in for the first time in months. Maybe it’s been a year since they had a proper escape like this, Taemin can’t remember between the hustle and bustle of his daily life.or: soft smut in an autumn cabin locked away from the worldDay 4 Prompt:Fire
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	by the light of fire

Taemin groans as Jongin kisses along his shoulder. He pauses for a moment, gently shifting the blanket so it slips down Taemin’s back before he continues grazing his lips across the skin. He stops and Taemin gasps at the feeling of Jongin biting down on his collar bone. A shiver slips through him and he shifts his position. He leans down, giving Jongin better access to him, letting his knees slip further across the rug. He lets his hands splay across Jongin’s back, fingers digging into the back of his shoulders before he starts pushing himself up again.

He drops down onto Jongin’s erection, groaning at the friction against his prostate. He sighs, letting his head tilt back as Jongin’s lips wrap around his nipple. He’s pretty sure this is heaven.

There’s no comebacks to deal with, there’s no cameras, no shows, no managers, only him and Jongin, finally escaping from the world and their schedules. He’s not sure how many rounds they have, holed up in this tiny cabin together, watching summer turn to autumn, watching the greens turn into oranges and reds, browns and yellows. He doesn’t really know how many days they’ve been here, curled together, enjoying cocoa, cooking for one another, talking each other in for the first time in months. Maybe it’s been a year since they had a proper escape like this, Taemin can’t remember between the hustle and bustle of his daily life. 

Jongin fucks upwards and Taemin’s mouth drops open, jerking out of his thoughts as Jongin’s hand wraps around his erection. He moans, head falling forward as Jongin brings him closer and closer to orgasm, clenching around him before they both yell out. 

Jongin sits up right, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s waist, both of them grinding their hips together, riding each other’s orgasms out. They groan together, Taemin falling against Jongin, all his strength gone. They lay down in one, Taemin lifting a leg to slide off of Jongin, curling up on the rug. Jongin rolls over. He props himself up on an elbow, his fingers drifting slowly up and down Taemin’s side. Taemin giggles softly, shifting. 

“That tickles.”

“You’re gorgeous like this, you know?”

Taemin blushes and smiles, curling his legs slightly. “I’m sure you’re not too bad yourself.”

Jongin snorts and presses a kiss to Taemin’s shoulder. They fall silent, watching the fire crackle, leaping at the grate, the smoke coiling upward into the chimney. Warm, invisible hands wrap around them, pulling them closer together and Taemin sighs. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Well we can’t sleep here. We need to shower and put the fire out before we go to bed.”

“I mean here, the cabin. I don’t want to go back.”

Jongin rests his chin on Taemin’s shoulder, humming softly. “I don’t want to either. Maybe we can come back here for winter, a Christmas escape.”

“I have my yearly Christmas concert.”

“We could come before or after it. New Year’s wouldn’t be so bad.”

Taemin makes a soft  _ mhm _ before he stretches his legs. “Take me to bed.”

Jongin chuckles and kisses his shoulder. “Just a wet wipe and we’ll have a long shower tomorrow?”

Taemin nods and watches Jongin get up, extinguishing the fire fully and encasing them in blackness. A light switches on and Jongin carefully scoops Taemin up. He carries him to the bedroom, laying him down before disappearing. He comes back with a wet cloth, carefully cleaning Taemin’s stomach before he heads back out the room. Taemin curls up, listening to Jongin pad across the wooden floors, light switches being flickered off before they come back to the room. He shuts the door behind him and Taemin holds his arms out. Jongin slides into the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“We have one more week here.”

Taemin nods and lets himself be pulled onto Jongin’s chest, curling up. Jongin wraps the blankets around them. They fall silent, merely drinking each other in, letting their chests rise and fall together until they slip off into a blissful sleep, chasing each other through their dreams. 


End file.
